


With a Roll and a Catch

by costcofairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Implied Relationships, Literally no one else is home I cannot explain, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Storms, afraid of weather, hausmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costcofairy/pseuds/costcofairy
Summary: Just another day at the haus: Nursey is the epitome of unchill and Dex fixes everything.





	With a Roll and a Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Dear friends thank you for coming. I cannot thank you enough for indulging me. Enjoy!!

He sat in his room, decidedly hiding from the white noise emanating from beyond their window. From his bunk, Nursey sighed, wrapping his duvet a little tighter and continued scrolling as the live weather channel listed on in a window half hidden by Facebook.

He knew it was irrational to be scared of thunderstorms. He was a six-foot something, NCAA hockey player for crying out loud. But nonetheless, here he was, hiding from water and light.

 

From the side of his eye he saw a bright flash, and he clenched, shoulders surging up to his ears, as he knew what could come next. An eternity of seconds later, the low rumble came through the house, far enough off, but still loud enough to rattle his windowpane. He flicked back over to the weather radar, watching as the band of red and purple inched closer and closer to Samwell.

He was restless, as he always was with these storms, fight or flight kicking in just a notch higher than it really should. Nursey set his laptop on the bed and kicked his way out of his blankets since just sitting there doing nothing was causing his anxiety to creep up slowly but surely. Maybe there was something cooking down in the kitchen he could help with. Anything was better than this.

 

He made it all the way to the top of the stairs before the next one came in, thunder rolling in in a crash, rattling the floorboards more than expected and taking Nursey by surprise. He jolted right as he was taking the first step down, knocking himself out of balance and careening head first down the stairs. He flung his arms out, scrambling to grab anything on the way down and half managed to catch the bannister, spinning his weight around and landing him in a heap on his side. He smacked into the floor of the landing with a thud. His adrenalin shot through the roof.

Nursey scrambles, pulling himself into a vaguely upright position and cements his hands on to the rough hardwood floor gasping in a few breaths to try to bring down his racing heart. Over the pounding in his ears, he doesn’t hear the fast footsteps coming from the kitchen below him.

“Nurse, that you? What the fu-” Dex stops dead at the foot of the stairs, eyes widening, “Oh shit, man, you alright?”

Nurse laughs internally, because this is exactly what he needs right now, this stupid boy coming in to see him, falling down the stairs because he got scared shitless by some dumb lights in the sky.

“Yeah bro,” Nursey grates out, shifting his weight until he’s sitting, “its all good.”

Dex just lifts an eyebrow in response and starts to walk up the stairs.

“Really? Cause it looks more like you flung yourself down the stairs.”

Nursey rolls his eyes at Dex, but he can feel his heart still racing. Outside, the wind picks up just a little more, whistling at the windows downstairs and curtaining the side of the house in a sheet of rain. He rubs a hand into his hair. “Dude, I just tripped, you act like this is the first time I’ve ever-” but Nursey doesn’t get to finish his thought, as a bang of thunder claps right above the house.

 

Both boys jump at that one, but Nursey’s the only one who lets out an embarrassing yelp. Dex’s eyes whip around to Nursey and his eyebrows jump up in surprise.

Now Nurse’s groan is external, scrubbing his hands down over his face in stress and embarrassment. He feels his cheeks heat up a little, and scrunches up even more, wanting to just disappear.

“Dex, I know. I fucking know, but if you could like, not chirp me about this right now that would be great? Give an man some time to recoup before you murder me too.”

After a pause, he hears the stairs creak as Dex takes a few more slow steps up. He feels the boards next to him give a little, but Nursey doesn’t move, despite his muscles starting to tremor with the stress.

“Um…” Dex starts, quieter than expected, “do you… uh.” He stops, sighs, and pauses, but doesn’t seem to finish the thought. Instead, Nursey feels a hand brush soft at his knee, knuckles bumping his kneecap.

 

He instantly relaxes his legs back down to the floor, unaware he had even scrunched up so much. With a labored sigh, Nursey rubs his eyes a couple times before pulling his hands down enough to see Dex. Its dim in the stairwell, but in these close quarters, Nursey can see perfectly well. The eyes that look back at him are bemused, but a light frown pulls down at Dex’s lip. Nursey’s eyes drop down more, looking to where Dex’s fingers are still lightly ghosting his knee and draws in a high breath.

Dex snaps his hand back, almost like Nursey had burned him, but doesn’t move, still trained on Nursey.

“Thunderstorms… uh,” Nursey starts, keeping his gaze low, “they uh… kinda freak me out?” He gives a halfhearted shrug and drops his hands back into his lap, trying to will himself back into a chill exterior. His body betrays him though, worrying his lip as his hands move to pick at the hem of his pajama pants. He sighs again; trying to rid nervous energy out of his bones, and risks a glance up at Dex.

He’s sitting there, mouth slightly agog, with an indescribable mix of emotions playing on his face. A moment of stillness washes between them as Nursey just looks back. He swears he sees a dusting of blush settle high on Dex’s cheekbones.

 

They both draw in a breath at the same moment.

“Are you-”

“-Once again if you fucking chirp me about this right now I will murder you.” Nursey laments, stepping over Dex’s words.

Dex lets out a high, breathy laugh and breaks the eye contact, rolling his eyes as a real blush touches his cheeks. The air thins out as Dex rolls to stand up, offering out a hand down to Nursey.

“Well that would be just rude, and we don’t need a murder-suicide going on in the Haus. What would Bitty say?” Dex muses without any spite behind it.

 

Nursey stares at Dex’s hand for a second, questioning, before giving in and grabbing it, letting Dex help haul him up. The moments gone, but Nursey lingers, dropping Dex’s hand just a little slower than he knows he should. Dex doesn’t seem to notice, or doesn’t care, as he turns back around and starts to head back down the stairs.

“Since you’re not dead yet why don’t you come help in the kitchen?” Dex throws over his shoulder as he goes.

Nursey lets out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. With a shake of his head, he goes through a check of himself, making sure he didn’t actually break anything by hurling himself down the stairs and then stills.

The rain is quieter now, no longer whipping at the side of the house. He can hear a slow, low rumble of thunder, but it sounds farther off, not so imposing anymore. His heart has slowed down, and now bits of quiet are settling in as the adrenaline drains out of him.

Nursey gives a half smile and lumbers down the stairs to the sound of gentle rain, following his partner into the kitchen to see what’s in store for the evening.


End file.
